Type 2 diabetes is a major risk factor for coronary heart disease (CHD). Obesity, poor glycemic control, depression, low socioeconomic status (SES) and being a member of a racial/ethnic minority group all increase this risk. The major objective of this project is to determine if compared to Standard Care (SC), a Community Approach to Lifestyle Modification for Diabetes (CALM-D) program including diet, exercise and coping skills training, can decrease depression, weight and HbA1c and improve medication adherence in low income, primarily Black and Latino/Hispanic, depressed, overweight, Type 2 diabetic patients seen in a large, comprehensive, community health center. Both CALM-D and SC will be prescribed a selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor (SSRI) by their primary physician for treatment of major depression. The project will compare 100 CALM-D (75 expected completers) and 100 SC (75 expected completers) participants. Following 3 run-in sessions given to both SC and CALM-D participants, SC patients will be treated in accordance with ADA Clinical Practice Guidelines (2005) and also assessed by project staff at baseline, 6 months and 1 year. All biomedical data collected will be summarized and forwarded to each patient's physician. The CALM-D participants will receive 2 individual stress management and lifestyle sessions followed by 2 weekly group sessions. Then 4 bi-weekly sessions will be followed by 9 monthly sessions for a total of 17 sessions. CALM-D participants will be encouraged to bring a spouse or someone living in the house to treatment sessions. This is intended to provide both emotional and tangible support for participants. Secondary objectives of the project are to determine if compared to SC, CALM-D can improve glucose tolerance to challenge, insulin resistance, oxidative stress, inflammation, procoagulation, lipid profile, endothelial function resting blood pressure, cardiac and vascular function, cardiac morphology, psychosocial functioning and health quality of life. As many of the participants will already have been prescribed aspirin, statins, oral hypoglycemics and other medications, an important objective of the project will be to assess the extent to which improved adherence to medications - a goal of the CALM-D program - can account for improved intervention effects.